This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure that are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices and printers, such as laser printers or inkjet printers, enable the reproduction and copying of documents with relative ease. In secure environments wherein sensitive or confidential documents are routinely handled, it is often desirable to prevent the exposure of such documents through loss, theft, or intentional leaks. Moreover, after a sensitive or confidential document is exposed, it may be desirable to trace the source and identify other information about the exposed document. However, bar codes, special inks, or other techniques for tracing and identifying information about documents may be expensive and disturb the aesthetics of the documents.